Comet Moray
Hi Personality Comet is the type of person that will defend what is right, will be 2 steps ahead of his enemy and is a loyal friend. He will help those in need and loves to play with children. Although he isn't a violent person he has the reflex's to be a powerful weapon if and when he absolutely has to. History Michael met Wadjet while on a tour on the Nile River, and after a few dates Wadjet got pregnant with Comet and gave birth to him 9 months later. But for the first 6 months Wadjet stuck around but then he just disappeared but before he left he told her that he was a egyptian goddess and that Comet would be a demigod. When Comet was 1 Michael left to London where he raised him with lots of love from his parents. Also he got married to a preschool teacher named Joan a year later, he also had a daughter that grew up to be Comet's older sister. While in the 4th grade of school Comet joined a qymnastics club which he excelled and loved. But during that time Comet did see a lots of people with extra arms, heads and even some that had a screwdriver for a head. He though he as going mad a just kept it to himself. But when Comet turned 13 he learned from his dad who his mum was and that Comet was a demigod. After he said that, Comet went to do archery lessons so he could fight off anything that would come after him. And those skills came in handy when on a field trip to Ierland (a month before his 15th birthday) a gang of 10 or so demons chased after him but Comet was able to climb up a church where he expertly shot down all of them from above. But when Comet came home a week later he learned that his grand parents had passed away which left him with a great hole in his heart that was quickly fulled with love of his mum when Wadjet came back to bring him to Camp Pyramid. There Comet moved into Wadjet's Cabin and had his 15th Birthday there too. Powers Offensive 1)Children of Wadjet are able to sense infrared thermal radiation up to such point where they target vulnerable body parts of the oppenent to which it strikes. 2)Children of Wadjet constriction process used by snakes on an opponent Defensive 1) Children of Wadjet are able to grow thick scales on the body which is able to create an excellent armor for them. 2) Children of Wadjet are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Passive 1) Children of Wadjet can turn into snakes 2) Children of Wadjet innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3) Children of Wadjet do have enhanced flexibility to which they can to bend and twist their body as if they were bone-less. Supplementary 1) Children of Wadjet can consume and digest any substance without injury 2) Children of Wadjet can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past 3) Children of Wadjet can communicate or call to the assistance of near by snakes lt and counselor only 1) It is a rare ability that a child of Wadget is able to create fangs with natural venom on them, but the venom will not be able to kill the opponent. Trait 1) children of Wadjet are very sneaky and manipulative 2) Children of Wadjet have binocular vision 3) Children of Wadjet are excellent with kids Camp Life Comet was really just a fun loving demigod at first, then he started helping around at the Armoury with Justice Ross which was great start for him. Then an oracle bumped into him and gave him a prophecy about him, which he soon forgot about. After a while new campers started to come into camp, one of them was Ellie Harding. Comet was doing his James Bond moves on her at first, but when he first looked at Ellie he was enchanted by her beauty. Then somehow Comet ended up going to the Beach with her, there she kissed his check and he asked her out on a date. Soon they were on their 1st unofficial date in the sea and at the end of the day Comet walked Ellie back to her cabin then walked back to his cabin. Soon after that Comet joined up on a http://camppyramidroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Missing_Hat_Quest quest where he left Ellie at camp for a couple months. Then coming back he found out that the English National Men's Gymnastics Team was finding new members so he choose he should go. Then meeting back up with Ellie he realised that she still liked him, but he already knew if he was to join the National Team he would have to break up with Ellie. Relationships Category:Children of Wadjet Category:Counselors Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Jacob.radon24 Category:British Category:Blond Hair Category:Green Eyes